Fastest Finger First
Fastest Finger First (also FFF) is a round that is played on a lot of versions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? to grant a contestant the right to play the main game. Rules A group of ten (or six) contestants (or less) are given a question asking them to put four choices in the correct order in 20 seconds or less. The four choices pop up after the three synthesized notes. On some early versions (like UK version's first season and Australian version's first season), it was a multiple choice question like the questions in the main game. The contestant who get the order right in the fastest time wins and earns the right to play the main game. If two or more contestants get the correct order in the same fastest time, they will compete again in another Fastest Finger round to break the tie. If none of the contestants get the order right, they will all be asked another Fastest Finger Question. The pattern will repeat until they end up with one single winner. If one or more of the contestants are blind, the answer screens for all contestants are disabled for the whole game and the letter buttons on the blind person's console are replaced with buttons that include braille. Then, using an envelope that contains the question, the host will then read the question out twice and will slowly read out the answers and the corresponding letters before starting the clock. The game then continues per normal rules but still without the answer screens. History In the first series of the UK version, the Fastest Finger First originally consisted of a multiple choice question and the contestant who locks in the right answer in the fastest time wins. They then converted to putting the four choices in the correct order in the second series and kept it that way until they retired the Fastest Finger First in 2010. Fastest Finger First was reinstated for the 2018 series, with 6 contestants rather than 10. The original primetime U.S. version had Fastest Finger in the "place 4 in order" format for its entire run, but was dropped altogether in 2002 when the show went into syndication. It was temporarily brought back for Super Millionaire and the 10th Anniversary Primetime Celebration. In Russian version, FFF from October 1, 1999 to August 14, 2010 existed in classic format only. From September 4, 2010, FFF was abolished together with the additing of a risk format and Double Dip, a new lifeline. In 2012-2013 season of the Hungarian version of the show, 5 contestants in FFF instead of 10 appeared. In the Finnish and Polish versions of the show, which returned to the air after a long break (from 2016), in the FFF, in contrast to other countries, appear 6 people instead of 10. In 2017, in Brazil, the show initially started without a FFF round. The host invites the contestant in turn to the studio. Since 2018, in the Vietnamese version, together with the change of the host show, the FFF was canceled (it existed in 2005-2017). Now he invites the contestants one by one to the studio. Since 2018, Bulgaria became the next country where it was also canceled in the revived version of the FFF. Instead, the host (like in Vietnam) invites the contestants alternately in the studio. Since 2018, in the Iranian version, as well as in some other versions of the show, the FFF is also initially absent. In the game show, 5 contestants in turn appeared. After the host gave his name and surname, the player's hot seat rises from the bottom to the top. In 2019, in the U.K., they added a new version for the blind. Since 2019, Argentina is another country, where FFF was cancelled. Varieties In Season 13 of U.S. version only "Fastest Feet" mini-game existed. It’s a challenge in which four audience members are given themed cards and are tasked with physically putting them into the right order to split a $1,000 prize. They should stand in the correct order within 60 seconds. Whose position coincides with the correct order, he earns $1,000. Trivia *Shannon McGehee, in 0.87 seconds, holds the world record for answering a Fastest Finger Question in the quickest time. She is also the first contestant worldwide to do so in under 1 second in a "place 4 in order" question, even though she admitted she guessed. **Jonathan Pash, in 0.97 seconds, became the second to do so under 1 second in a "place 4 in order" question on May 6, 2008 in UK. **Gaetano Marra in 0.24 second, became the first in Italy to put the answers in to the correct order in 2002. *In Tamil version, on May 3, 2012, all 10 contestants made the correct order. *In Vietnam, on January 6, 2015, all 10 contestants inputted the correct order. *Fastest Finger First returned to Millionaire Hot Seat in January 23, 2017. *In Kazakhstan, on October 20, 2018, January 19, 2019 and June 29, 2019 episodes, all 10 contestants inputted the correct order. *In Nepal on April 22, 2019 episode first case occured, when in first FFF all 10 applicants made right order. *In Marathi version, On July 8, 2019, all 10 candidates made right order. Gallery WWTBAM UK First FFF in 1998.png|Very first FFF in WWTBAM WWTBAM_TH_FFF.jpg|FFF in Thailand Res1.png|A typical result list of a FFF (Vietnam) FFF_Tamil_all_10_member_put_right_order.jpg|Rare case of all participants getting it right (Tamil version) FFF all 10 correcct in Vietnam.png|Rare case of all participants getting it right (Vietnam) FFF all 10 member put right order.jpg|Rare case of all participants getting it right (Kazakhstan) WWTBAM_NE_2019-04-22_all_10_applicants_made_right_order.jpg|Rare case of all participants getting it right (Nepal) FFF Marathi all 10 member put right order.jpg|Rare case of all participants getting it right (Marathi version) Fffpro.png|FFF in Hot Seat Australia FFF_Hot_Seat_AU_right_and_wrong.jpg|FFF in Hot Seat Australia (green - right answers, red - wrong answers) FFF_Hot_Seat_AU_final_results.jpg|FFF in Hot Seat Australia (final results after 15 questions asked) WWTBAM US Faster Feet.png|Faster Feet 7D9FE7E5-A164-49FC-8C90-71E725E62AB1.png|John Carpenter's fastest finger question 5DFCD1B8-D728-4C03-AFAC-2B9D4E7CBBD9.jpeg|Keypad. Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?